


Suddenly

by Royale_Luna



Category: The Lorax (2012)
Genre: Songfic, suddenly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royale_Luna/pseuds/Royale_Luna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small fic based off the Ashley Tisdale's song 'Suddenly' a song based off of a concept of what happened after everything from the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suddenly

The day was new, dawn was rising when Once-ler walked up to the now run-down factory Greedler had built...After the tree's were gone so was he, but Onceler would find a new way. second chance, not just for the truffula tree's, but for the Thneed...He had a plan, he'd bring t back, bigger, better then ever...Greener then ever..But first, he had to make a change in himself...Holding the key to the factory he took a breath...Walking up, he couldn't help singing to himself

'suddenly I....Am infront of the lights...  
Everything....Im feelin' is scary and beautiful at the same time..'

It was, scary for him...But he had anew confidence..He could do this, he would...  
Greedler had been walking to the factory too, just to see it again. Sure, he had made huge mistakes, and completely ruined a forest, but the few good memories he had... they just wouldn't leave him. He paused, though, when he heard singing. Was, was that..Oncie?  
Once-ler paused at the staircase leading to the top floor

'and everyday...I try just to breath...Im gonna show the whole world...the truth inside me..'

He continued, making his way up the stairs, for his office...If he was going to do this, he'd do it right...As he made his way up he continued..

'Suddenly people know my name  
Suddenly everything has changed  
Suddenly I feel so alive...in the blink of an eye

My dreams begin again...'  
Greedler turned the doorknob, finding, surprisingly, that it was unlocked. What was going on here? He followed the singing, and to his surprize, and, slight delight..It was, in fact..Oncie..Staying quiet, Greedler stopped in front of the door, watching through the opening. He could hardly believe it. Oncie was so... Confident, now.  
As he made his way up the staircase and reached the top, he took a breath and looked down, in his hand at the old, worn thneed in his hand...Stepping into Greedler's old office he smiled slightly, opening the doors, and the windows...

'Suddenly time...It feels like the wind...  
It changes everywhere I go  
and its time for me to fit in..  
Now here I stand, and im still just that guy'  
He leaned into the window, let the wind blow through his hair..Against his skin...A new start...That's just what this place...His dream..Needed...The wind blew an old shade over, and a smaller version of Greedler's suit stood proud, somewhat dusty from sitting for so long..But still as proud as ever...  
'I'm following my dream...In this amazing crazy world..'

And that's just what he was doing, continuing he made his way over, sliding the coat off the rack first and starting to slide it off, looking at himself in a mirror as he sang  
'Suddenly I am center stage  
Suddenly I am not afraid  
Suddenly I believe again, in the blink of an eye it's happening now..'

He slipped it on and started to get more confident even in his voice

'as my dreams begin again, I wanna say love me for me  
What's inside...  
Im gonnna be positive not runaway, so much for you...  
This is life...'

As the last button was done he picked up the hat, but waited, looking out the window one last time

'suddenly I am center stage  
Suddenly I am not afraid  
Suddenly I believe again, in the blink of an eye..'  
As he sat down he came to a close..Smiling  
'My dreams...Begin again..'

And they would, he was determined..He'd bring it all back...The Thneed would make a bigger, greener, better..Comeback...At that, Greedler walked in, grinning at what could only be considered a smaller version of himself. He took a breath, he hadn't quite caught Greedler yet, and smiled confidently "I'll do it..It will make a comeback...Slowly but surely..." He said looking out the windows...Taking a deep, long breath...He knew he could do this...  
"Oh, so that's what you're planning, is it?" Greedler asked. He jumped slightly "G-Greedler..How long have you been there?" He asked, blushing slightly, although he didn't turn to face him just yet... "Almost the whole time. I wasn't looking for you, though. I was only here for another look, for the memories," Greedler said. He nodded "I understand that..." He said "That..is my plan though, I have an idea on how..It will take time but..I know it will work..."  
"It has to do with that last seed, doesn't it?"  
He nodded "I have...a few friends that can help...Rebuild the forest, and then...we'll bring back the thneed, but...It will be greener, better then ever"

*Author's note: Ending it here for a reason, leaving it to you on how this goes, oncest or a brotherly bond, feel free to continue it, but please, credit me & Link to this~*


End file.
